1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical appliances, and particularly to a multi-position bed for the infirm and/or physically disabled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providing adequate care for patients who are infirm, bedridden, and/or physically challenged can be a demanding task, even for professional personnel (nurses, licensed caregivers, etc.). It can be an especially daunting task if the caregiver is a spouse, relative or other person untrained in the intricacies of providing care for infirm and/or bedridden patients. The need to alter the position of the patient to prevent circulatory problems and bed sores or to position the patient to provide for toilet functions can be very difficult. The related art is replete with adjustable beds designed to allay the discomfort of patients and to assist caregivers when repositioning patients. Unfortunately, the related art beds have proven to be uncomfortable, inefficient and/or difficult to operate. The medical industry would welcome an adjustable bed that would provide comfort for the patient and efficient easy operational means for the caregiver. Thus, a multi-position bed for the infirm solving the aforementioned problems is desired.